L'optimiste et la pessimiste
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: 2 types de folles. La naïve et la sadique. Pourtant, une connexion n'est pas impossible. Personne n'est à l'abris de la tentation...


**L'optimiste et la pessimiste**

**Fic sans suite. Juste comme ça, inspirée subitement par une merveilleuse chanson. (Merci Nina)**

Pauvre fille. Déjà 3 mois que mon Maître la tient prisonnière dans notre vieille maison de famille, et elle est toujours aussi heureuse! Allez comprendre! Elle demeure toute seule dans sa petite cellule froide, ne mange presque pas, mais passe toute sa journée à se parler et parfois même… à danser! Comment un être aussi joyeux peut-il survivre dans pareille maison sinistre?

Tous les jours, deux fois, aux mêmes heures, je descends lui porter un maigre repas. Chaque fois, elle me gratifie de son plus beau sourire, de son plus simple : merci. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut la voir souffrir. Les mauvaises conditions de vie ne semblent pas fonctionner, je devrai donc faire plus. La torture marcherait à court terme, mais lui enlèverait-elle son sourire définitivement? Car c'est ce qu'il veut. Il veut voir cette jeune femme s'éteindre, il veut voir la moindre particule de bonheur s'en aller pour de bon de ce corps si fragile en apparence. Tout ça dans le but de faire marcher son père, pour qu'il rejoigne le côté obscur. Homme imbécile! Il n'a qu'à obéir à mon Maître, et sa fille sera sauvée… momentanément.

En ce samedi matin pluvieux, le Seigneur m'a fait venir à lui. Je dois faire tomber le sourire de Luna Lovegood, et au plus vite. Le père s'écarte du droit chemin, il est soupçonné d'avoir aidé Potter. Il veut empêcher cette situation, à moi le plaisir de torturer cette petite blonde optimiste!

Je pousse un soupir en regardant la vieille horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée. Déjà 7h du matin. Je devrais être entrain de dormir, logiquement, mais je dois me lever car Miss Sourire nécessite un minimum d'attention. Ce qu'elle peut me fatiguée! Je me lève en baillant, et me dirige lentement vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, et mon maquillage du soir a coulé sur mes joues pâles.

J'ouvre le frigo, m'empare du pichet d'eau et du petit morceau de fromage, et je claque la porte en déposant le tout sur un plateau en argent. J'y ajoute une tranche de pain plutôt sèche, et j'entreprends ma descente vers les cachots sombres et humides. La baguette entre les dents, je murmure _Lumos_ en regardant bien où je pose les pieds. L'escalier de marbre est glissant d'humidité, mes bottes à talons hauts ne sont pas prêtes pour cette dure épreuve. Je marche encore un moment, puis j'aboutie dans le long couloir. Sa prison de fer se trouve tout au fond, éloignée de la moindre parcelle de lumière. Pourtant, elle _est_ la lumière, dans cette petite cellule. Luna est rayonnante, et me sourit chaleureusement quand j'ouvre la porte de sa prison. Elle me déprime, avec son bonheur.

Elle est assise au sol, les mains attachées dans le dos. Elle peut se déplacer, mais pas question de détacher ses mains. Même si elle n'a pas de baguette, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Bon matin, Madame Lestrange, m'accueille t-elle en souriant.

Je ne lui réponds pas, elle ne mérite même pas de m'entendre parler. J'ai une haine inexplicable envers cette jeune femme. Arrivée à être heureuse malgré tout… Elle m'enrage! Je pose le plateau devant elle et j'attends qu'elle finisse avant de repartir avec la vaisselle souillée. Mais elle n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement, me regarde simplement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Merci pour le délicieux déjeuner, mais avec quoi vais-je le manger? Vous pensez peut-être que les Joncheruines viendront m'aider à me nourrir? C'est une bonne supposition, mais ça peut prendre du temps. N'attendez pas ici, me dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Ils ne se montrent pas en présence du mal.

- Espèce de petite sotte, je grogne en empoignant ma baguette.

- Arrêtez, elle demande calmement. Vous allez les faire fuir. Ils sentent la magie, ne les prenez pas pour des simples d'esprit.

Je glisse ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe noire, et je m'agenouille devant elle.

- Comment elle va faire pour manger, la pauvre petite fi-fille abandonnée par son papa?

- Oh mais vous n'avez qu'à détacher mes mains.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote?

- Pas du tout, je sais que vous êtes une femme très intelligente, mais aveuglée par le pouvoir de son Maître. C'est pour ça qu'aux yeux des autres vous pouvez avoir l'air d'une idiote. Pas pour moi, elle déclare nonchalamment.

Je la gifle violemment, j'espère voir apparaitre dans ses yeux bleus des larmes, ou au moins, de la tristesse. Mais rien! Rien! La claque a raisonnée dans la pièce vide, mais le ton de sa voix est toujours aussi clair et pur.

- Ça vous a fais du bien?, elle demande posément. Pour ma part, la violence ne m'a jamais attirée. Peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquez ce qu'il y a de si… enivrant dans la violence?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une détraquée comme toi. Allez, j'ordonne en détachant sa corde d'un coup de baguette. Mange, qu'on en finisse.

- Moi, détraquée? Ah bon… Et vous, alors?, chuchote Luna en massant ses poignets endoloris.

- Quoi, moi?, je questionne en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

- Si je suis détraquée, vous êtes quoi?

- Une femme qui peut te tuer si tu ne manges pas et que tu ne fermes pas ta gueule dans les prochaines 5 secondes.

Elle se tait et me regarde pensivement en mâchant son morceau de pain sec. Encore 10 minutes à la regarder manger le tout, et elle a terminé. Elle avale l'eau à grandes gorgées, puis me tend son plateau en se relevant.

- Merci encore, Madame Lestrange. À ce soir.

Je lui prends le plateau, et l'envoie en haut avec un petit sort bien efficace.

- Tend les mains. Allez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Luna place docilement ses mains en arrière de son dos, et je rattache la corde. Elle est très serrée, et frotte contre les poignets rougis de la jeune élève. Je me surprends à l'entendre pousser un petit cri de douleur quand je ressers le tout une dernière fois. Elle qui ne se plaint jamais…

Je quitte sans me retourner.

Le Maître a exigé la torture dès ce soir. Je descends donc les marches avec l'habituel plateau, ma baguette, et une petite dague en argent. Il est 7h du soir, il n'y a personne dans la maison jusqu'au lundi soir. Seule avec cette jeune fille. Elle n'alertera personne, si jamais elle crie. J'ai tellement hâte de voir son bonheur disparaître! Sa sera jouissif! Petite sotte…

J'ouvre la porte, elle somnole, sa tête contre le mur. Elle porte uniquement une vieille tunique grise, que je lui ai donnée quand elle est arrivée. Elle dégage ses longues jambes pâles et éraflées par le sol de pierre grises. Elles semblent douces malgré tout… Bellatrix!, je me hurle mentalement. Fais ton travail, rien de plus.

Je dépose le plateau, la secoue durement.

- Debout, Miss Sourire. Allez hop, j'ai des plans pour toi ce soir.

Luna ouvre ses yeux, je détache ses mains, qui saignent abondamment. Je n'esquisse même pas un mouvement pour guérir ses plaies ouvertes, et j'attends qu'elle mange. Elle me sourit, commence à manger, avec des mouvements lents et posés. Elle ne veut sûrement pas se faire plus mal. Mais comme je m'en fous, mange plus vite!

Elle finit, et me regarde longuement.

- Alors, quels sont ces plans? Je suppose que le couteau, ce n'était pas pour m'aider à manger…

Elle l'a dit tellement calmement, que ça me perturbe.

- Non, en effet. J'ai eu ordre de te torturer et je…

- Vous avez eu ordre, d'accord, mais est-ce que vous en avez envie?

- J'en ai _toujours_ envie, je lui assure en prenant entre mes mains le petit poignard.

- Avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire que je suis revenue sur mon avis. Vous n'êtes pas détraquée, ni même folle. Vous avez seulement besoin d'être aimé.

Je hurle de rire en la regardant. Comme elle peut être stupide!

- J'ai un mari qui m'aime, une sœur, un Maître…

- Ah, et ils sont où?

- En mission, je réponds, la gorge serrée.

En vrai, Rodolphus doit être entrain de coucher avec l'une de ses nombreuses maîtresses, Narcissa avec son mari dans une quelconque soirée, et mon Maître est seulement… ailleurs, loin de moi.

- Je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper, pourtant…

Elle se relève, s'appuie contre le mur pour s'aider. Ses jambes tremblent, son visage ne laisse pourtant pas paraître qu'elle souffre. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, que déjà elle dépose tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Comment ose t-elle? Je suis sur le point de répondre à son doux baiser, quand je réalise. Je la pousse avec force contre le mur, j'entends sa tête qui s'y cogne.

- J'avais raison, elle murmure faiblement. Vous êtes douce et vulnérable… Vous avez besoin d'amour… Vous êtes une grande romantique, Bellatrix.

- TAIS-TOI!, j'explose en plaquant ses épaules contre le mur de mes mains.

Luna relève la tête lentement, pose sa tête dans mon cou, et attend. Attend que je lui fasse mal. Elle s'offre à moi, on dirait presque qu'elle se soumet. Son corps tombe contre le mien, de douleur et de fatigue. J'ai toujours le petit poignard serré dans la main, et je l'approche d'elle tranquillement. Je passe le métal froid contre sa nuque dégagée, qui est parcourue de minuscules frissons. Une toute petite entaille dans le bas de son cou me fait voir le rouge carmin de son sang. Il coule sur sa peau, descend entre ses seins recouvert du vieux tissu gris.

Puis, tout à coup, je décide de craquer. Si son charme simple m'affectait? Je décide de ne pas chercher plus loin, et je la prends dans mes bras, la serre contre moi. Je la monte jusque dans ma chambre, et elle s'endort sur mon lit, totalement à bout. La fatigue l'a enfin rattrapée…

Je suis assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, et je regarde par la fenêtre. Pourquoi ai-je envie de m'occuper de cette pauvre petite fille? Son bonheur est peut-être contagieux, mais sa détresse est beaucoup plus subtile. Elle hurle, mais ne veut pas sortir de cette bouche qui sourit tout le temps. Même dans son sommeil, Luna Lovegood esquisse souvent de petites mimiques, de petits sourires. Elle ouvre les yeux subitement, et en me voyant, sursaute légèrement. Elle comprend où elle est, et pousse un petit soupir de confort avant d'essayer de se relever lentement.

Ses jambes pendent sur les côtés du grand lit, elle plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pourquoi être devenue gentille aussi rapidement? C'est la faute des Nargols?

- Non, la tienne, je réponds avec une certaine confusion dans la voix.

Je me place debout, lui tend les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Elle empeste la saleté, je plisse le nez à son approche.

- Une douche, ce ne serait vraiment pas un luxe.

Je lui montre la salle de bain du revers de la main, elle s'y rend sans dire mot. Luna referme la porte, et j'entends l'eau de la douche qui coule peu après. Je me rassois, observe la porte close. Le temps passe rapidement, car je suis totalement perdue dans mes pensées troubles. Elle ressort, mais je ne pourrais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé. Je sais seulement qu'elle est toute nue, que ça ne semble pas du tout la gênée, et qu'elle me regarde et me parle.

- Oh Seigneur, je chuchote en détournant le regard de son corps de jeune femme.

- Je peux vous empruntez des vêtements?

- Oui, oui.

Je passe devant elle sans la voir, elle me suit du regard. J'ouvre la penderie, et j'en sors une robe d'été bleue pâle. Je la lui tends, n'observe que ses yeux. Elle l'enfile, puis se rassois sur le lit, mon lit.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle affirme que j'ai besoin d'amour, et elle n'a pas tord. Mais je ne veux pas que se soit elle qui m'en donne! Elle est si jeune, si inexpérimentée, si naïve. Je m'en fais pour rien. Cette pauvre enfant veut seulement un lit où dormir, rien de plus.

- Luna?, je demande en m'étonnant moi-même d'avoir utilisé son nom. Tend-moi tes poignets, je vais essayer de guérir les blessures. Pareille pour tes jambes. Le Maître n'a pas… à savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

Elle ouvre tout grand ses yeux déjà proéminents, et tend les mains sans rechigner. Je m'assois à ses côtés, sens sa cuisse toute chaude contre ma robe. Je referme les plaies en appuyant délicatement la baguette dessus. Je nettoie ensuite le sang avec un autre sort, puis je tapote mes cuisses en lui pointant ses jambes. La jeune femme comprend, allonge ses jambes sur les miennes. Je passe premièrement ma main droite sur ses jambes, les caresse doucement. Elles sont pleines de bleus, égratignures et autres coupures. Ma baguette se charge de débarrassé les belles jambes pâles de ces ecchymoses. J'ai terminé, mais je garde mes deux mains contre ses cuisses. Je ne parle pas, je ne bouge pas. Je ne fais que maintenir le contact.

Je repousse les bords de la robe que je lui ai prêtée vers le haut, ce qui me permet de voir un peu plus de chaire pâle et appétissante. Je passe ma main sous la robe, évite son sexe recouvert du fin tissu de sa petite culotte, et j'atteins son ventre en douceur. Elle a un petit ventre, à peine une petite bosse, qui se rétracte au contact de ma main froide. Je sens son corps entier qui tremble quand je rapproche le mien. Je la couche sous moi, l'embrasse avec autant de délicatesse que possible. Mes mains font la course le long de ses cuisses, se pressent tendrement contre son sexe encore caché. Je sens ce dernier frémir, et je m'arrête. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, m'approche lentement.

- Première fois?

- Hum, elle murmure en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu n'as pas à avoir le trac avec moi, ma belle…

Elle sourit, passe sa main, hésitante, dans mes cheveux frisés. Je ferme mes yeux en frissonnant quand la main de Luna glisse le long de ma nuque, caresse mon épaule nue sous ma robe. Ma robe, je pense tout à coup.

- Enlève-moi ma robe, je susurre à son oreille en mordillant le lobe sensuellement.

La jeune femme sourit, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Un sourire de prédatrice timide.

Luna soulève ses hanches, les appuie contre les miennes en passant ses bras dans mon dos. Elle se colle sur moi, respire en même temps que moi. Elle regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et fais glisser la fermeture éclair du vêtement que je porte. Elle aperçoit ma peau presque cadavérique, et laisse sa main parcourir le léger creux que forme ma colonne vertébrale. Elle repousse loin les manches longues, descend la robe sur mes hanches. Je lui souris devant son petit air perplexe, et je pousse la robe aux pieds du lit par moi-même. Elle s'émerveille devant la peau laiteuse et ferme de mes seins. Je porte encore mon soutien-gorge violet, mais la jeune fille caresse timidement la courbe visible, le haut de mon sein gauche. Ses doigts pianotent des sons qu'elle seule peut entendre entre mes deux seins, se déplacent sous la ligne du sous-vêtement.

Je l'aide en dégrafant de ma main gauche ma brassière, qui atterrit au sol avec la robe, dans un léger bruissement. Luna déglutit, rapproche ses petits seins des miens, plus voluptueux. Elle enroule ses bras derrière ma nuque, presse ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Le contact se fait sans mouvement, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'interrompre. Je sens son cœur qui bat, se débat, dans sa poitrine, et le sang qui bouillonne dans ses veines. Elle se soulève presque du matelas, tellement elle s'est rapprochée de moi. Je la recouche, m'assoit sur ses jambes. Je mets mon poids dans les genoux, elle ne doit presque pas sentir mes 140 livres.

- Vous êtes une femme superbe…, elle souffle en pressant ses mains contre mes cuisses.

Je souris et détache la légère robe, la fais chuter au sol. Elle ne porte que sa petite culotte blanche, qu'elle ne semble pas pressée de retirer. Je prends son sein gauche dans ma main, le cueille comme un fruit défendu. Je joue avec son mamelon tendu. Observe ses yeux, ses cils qui battent paresseusement et sa bouche qui se force à restée fermer, pour que le cri de jouissance ne s'échappe pas. Je glisse ma main d'un sein à l'autre, fais de petits mouvements lents et délicats. Elle mord presque ses lèvres. Je descends ma bouche à la hauteur parfaite, et je prends son sein dans ma bouche. Mes ongles grattent doucement les côtés de son sexe, je sens la petite culotte qui se mouille, la bouche se pince encore un peu plus. Je relâche le sein, sa poitrine au complet se soulève et cherche son souffle. Tout son corps, je le sens, à envie que sa bouche crie. Je remonte mes yeux, fixe les siens.

- Cri… Relâche tout…

Je retire sa petite culotte, pousse mon index à l'intérieur de son sexe humide et palpitant. Puis, tout craque finalement…

- Oh Bellatrix!, elle crie en arquant sa nuque sur l'oreiller.

Mon doigt est à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il ne bouge pas. Je sens au bout de mon ongle limé la paroi qui détermine qu'elle est bien vierge. Je dois pousser, prendre ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Je veux sentir, à ce moment, la réaction de sa bouche, partie la plus expressive de son corps. Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, puis pousse mon doigt plus loin. Sa bouche s'ouvre toute grande, j'en profite pour approfondir le baiser, et étouffer son cri. La douleur d'une première fois est souvent fulgurante, mais momentanée.

Une unique larme de douleur coule de son œil lentement, et je m'approche pour la lécher. J'embrasse sa haute pommette, fais pénétrer un second doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, sens les parois de son sexe qui se referment contre mes doigts. Moins vite!, son corps me cri. Prend soin de moi, ses yeux me disent. Je ne bouge plus du tout mes doigts, attends que son corps se détende et assimile la situation. Je frotte lentement mon pouce contre le haut de son sexe, l'aide à se détendre, à me laisser carte blanche. Son poil fait un petit bruissement sous mon pouce. Elle cache sa tête dans mes cheveux sombres et parfumés, me fait entendre sa respiration haletante.

Puis, son corps se ramollit, elle retombe contre le matelas, son sexe s'ouvre. Je commence un mouvement de va-et-vient léger, lent et affectueux. Elle pousse un petit gémissement, de bonheur cette fois ci. Ses hanches se soulèvent au rythme de mes doigts, ses seins sont tendus et durs. Mon autre main caresse le côté de son visage, je lui souris, mais ses yeux fermés ne lui permettent pas de me voir.

- Oh bon Dieu!, elle relâche en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour l'approcher du sien.

Notre baiser est passionné, plus que n'importe quel autre avant. C'est un signe pour moi. Tu veux aller plus vite ma belle, c'est bien, parfait… Mon mouvement lui-même se fait rapide et précis, il connait son objectif. Son sexe frémit sur mes doigts, je sens le liquide qui descend le long de mes doigts. Elle pousse un petit soupir, trouve enfin sa respiration normale. Voilà. Voilà tout ce qu'il faut pour faire orgasmer une femme, et voilà comment elle redescend… Tout en douceur et en soupirs…

Je retire mes doigts, me lève du lit. Je regarde mon couvre-lit blanc, qui est désormais taché d'une petite marque de sang. Je souris, elle me rend mon sourire. Cette petite quantité de sang est toujours à perdre lors de la première fois, et je suis bien contente que se soit mon couvre-lit que Luna ai taché, et non celui d'un quelconque homme stupide. Comme Rodolphus.

Je retire le dernier sous-vêtement que je porte encore, me couche sous les couvertures. Elle m'y rejoint bien vite, se colle contre moi. Son sourire est béat, satisfait, repu. Sa main cherche mon sexe qui palpite contre le sien. Elle parcoure de sa petite main la peau sensible, entre le bout de son index timidement. Elle me regarde, toute désolée. J'embrasse son front, et je glisse ma main sous les couvertures, la place sur son poignet. Je guide son mouvement d'abord lent et timide, qui devient ensuite plus rapide et assuré.

De ma gorge sort un grognement, presque un feulement de chatte. J'ai retiré ma main de la sienne, la jeune femme se débrouille plutôt bien. Je passe ma main contre mes seins, mais Luna me remplace. Sa jeune main contre ma poitrine me fait sentir bien, en sécurité. Elle palpe la peau moelleuse, à la main plus que pleine. Puis, tout se passe d'un coup. Je cris fort, elle retire ses doigts et le liquide se renverse, chaud, entre mes cuisses. J'attire Luna contre moi, prends ses fesses entre mes mains. Je gratte la peau de mes longs ongles, elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Elle s'appuie contre mes seins, ses cils caressent et chatouillent ma peau. Je frotte son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ses longs cheveux couvrent le côté de son visage, je les déplace tendrement. J'embrasse son front, me dit que la folle au cœur dur à enfin trouvé son originale au cœur pur…

**Finiii… **

**Reviews :D**

**AB xxx :)**


End file.
